1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature quick curable composition in which as a base polymer a diorganopolysiloxane or a polyoxyalkylene polymer is used, and more particularly to a room temperature quick curable composition of a condensation curable type that is excellent in quick curability, deep curability, and water resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As room temperature quick curable compositions of a condensation curable type in which an organopolysiloxane or a polyoxyalkylene polymer is used as a base polymer, a one-liquid type composition wherein the amount of a crosslinking agent to be added for the base polymer is minimized to improve the rate of the crosslinking by hydrolysis and a two-liquid type composition wherein a crosslinking agent and a curing agent are packed separately are conventionally known.
However, the above one-liquid type composition is only quick in curing speed from the surface and a certain period of time is required to allow deep part to be cured, so that it is hardly said that the one-liquid type composition is quickly curable. On the other hand although the above two-liquid type composition is relatively excellent in deep curability, the two-liquid type composition has the defects that because the mixing ratio of the two liquids is not 1:1, the handling is troublesome and it is difficult to be suitably used, for example, by an automatic mixer. Further, to attain the curing completely in deep part, it is required that the amounts of the hydroxy groups at both ends of the base polymer and the crosslinking agent to be added are strictly prescribed or that water is added as a curing agent for deep part.
On the other hand, in the organopolysiloxane composition of an addition curable type, since the mixing ratio of the two liquids is 1:1, the workability is excellent, but generally a heating oven is needed for the curing. Further, since the curing catalyst is poisoned in the presence of an addition poison, the working atmosphere is restricted disadvantageously.